


Preuve de Confiance

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle est la plus belle preuve de confiance qu'on puisse demander à son meilleur ami ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preuve de Confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Family
> 
> Personnages: Famille Phantomhive + Diederich
> 
> Paring: VincentxRachel et VincentxDiederich
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rappelé si rapidement?

\- J'ai besoin de mon chien, pour quelle autre raison?

\- Je te déteste parfois.

\- Seulement parfois?» Vincent versa une tasse de thé et la tendit à son ami, un sourire un peu trop innocent collé sur le visage. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent doucement, mais l'allemand ne fit pas un geste d'hésitation. Avec cet homme, l'erreur n'était pas autorisée. Pas du tout! Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesses ou le noble anglais le dévorerait, fondant avec délice sur lui au moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas!

Ses yeux se plissèrent au contraire avec méfiance, lorgnant le noble qui s'était assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, jambes croisées«Qu'est-ce que tu caches?» souffla-t-il, méfiant au possible, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

Vincent eut un doux rire clair«Moi? Absolument rien.» Le coude sur l'accoudoir, il appuyait sa joue sur son poing fermé, ses lèvres ourlées en un adorable sourire innocent. «Bois Dee, bois, c'est ton préféré. Je n'ai rien mis dedans, promis.» il se versa d'ailleurs lui-même une tasse, et but tranquillement. Ses yeux chauds se fermèrent un moment, tandis qu'il savourait le thé brûlant.

Le germanique, tendu, insista « _Tu_  m'as servi du thé.

\- Tu es mon invité Dee.

\- C'est Tanaka d'habitude!» Oui quelque chose clochait, le noble était trop aimable, trop amical e ça cachait quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ces tendre sourires et cette amabilité cachaient soit un coup tordu, soit...une envie de sexe, soit le noble avait un moment de déprime et voulait de l'affection, soit il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Ça pouvait aussi être TOUT à la fois. Il finit par boire, appréciant ce goût délicieux. Ce thé là ne se trouvait pas en Allemagne, et était très cher en Angleterre. Il l'adorait et Vincent le savait. Il tentait de l'amadouer...ou il voulait juste lui faire plaisir...ou les deux.

L'autre se passa doucement une main dans les cheveux, souriant «Il y a aussi des biscuits et des petits sandwichs. Le cuisinier les a fait il y a très peu de temps. Les gâteaux sont encore tout chauds.» Il en prit un, mordant dedans avec gourmandises, se léchant les lèvres dans un geste provocateur. «Tu dois avoir faim Dee. Tu te précipites toujours pour venir.

\- Parce que tu me donnes un temps minimum pour arriver ici.» Il en prit un. Et mordit dedans, sentant son corps se réchauffer grâce au thé, à la chaleur du feu et à la nourriture délicieuse.

Le comte pencha la têre de côté, adorablement innocent en apparence mais savourant la légère mauvaise humeur de l'allemand et son air bougon«Mon pauvre ...pauvre Dee, j'ai été dur avec toi cette fois. Tu était trempé et frissonnant.» Cependant l'allemand était adorable quand il était mouillé, avec ses mèches sombres qui étaient collées à sa peau et les petites gouttelettes coulant sur ses joues devenue pâles par le froid.

Diederich regarda les flammes dans la cheminée et soupira «Il fait encore plus froid chez moi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Hum.» Ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait trop froid, qu'il neigeait et que tout était paralysé par cette glaciale matière blanche. Les exercices militaires étaient d'ailleurs une torture. Mais une bonne occasion -selon les 'hauts-gradés'- de s'entraîner. Vivement qu'il monte en grade pour regarder les plus bas pataugeant dans la neige pendant qu'il serait sur son cheval, dans une pelisse bien chaude.

Son ''ami'' haussa un sourcil curieux «Tu n'as pas eu de mal à t'absenter?

\- Non. J'ai demandé une permission. J'ai deux mois.

\- Deux mois?

\- J'ai protégé le Kaiser pendant un mois. Il m'a offert cette récompense.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie?» S'intéressa Vincent, haussant un sourcil curieux.

Le brun soupira, regardant son ancien camarade d'école dans les yeux «Vincent...ça n'entre pas dans ton devoir de Chien de garde de tout savoir sur la famille impériale allemande. Et sur ce qui s'y passe. Cela n'entre pas dans...ton travail.» Et ce n'était absolument pas une question, loin de là.

L'anglais eut un petit rire tendre «Effectivement. C'était de la curiosité.

\- Alors je ne dirais rien.

\- Très bien. Je respecte ça.» Son sourire s'élargit devant la mine à mi-chemin entre curiosité et méfiance de son cher chien allemand. Qui ne devait pas comprendre tout. «Ton air perdu est absolument adorable.

\- Ton air innocent n'est pas du tout convainquant.

\- Pourtant je le suis.

\- J'en doute. Le mot ''innocence'' est incompatible avec toi.» Grogna-t-il, sur ses gardes, même si moins que quelques minutes plus tôt. Une dernière parcelle de méfiance lui interdisait de se détendre complètement. Pas avant de savoir quel coup tordu l'autre lui réservait.

Le noble du mal éclata de rire, à la surprise de l'autre qui craignait d'être allé trop loin dans sa provocation. «Dee, Dee...pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir?

\- Parce que tu as besoin de mon aide?

\- En fait, l'affaire qui m'intéresse, je ne m'y mettrais que dans...» Il sortit un carnet de sa poche, pensif, tournant quelques pages «...vers le 20. Puis je m'arrêterais le 24 en fin de journée pour reprendre le 26» Il eut un sourire «Bien sûr, tu ne repars pas avant la fin. Et tu as avoué que tu avais deux mois? Parfait.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu m'as fait venir pour que je passe Noël ici? Et tu m'as fait venir pour le...pour ça?

\- Hum. Et bien plus ou moins oui. Et que tu m'aides pour cette enquête. Beaucoup de mes associés ne peuvent pas venir. Klaus est au japon. Et les autres sont en Amérique pour l'un et malade pour l'autre.» Il tapota sa joue d'un air pensif «Je dois me trouver un agent chinois moi...l'ancien a connu une fin...» Il eut un air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à un terme particulier, puis lâcha, froidement, les yeux durs «...regrettable!»

L'allemand grogna, préférant ignorer la dernière phrase, un frisson parcourant son dos «Et bien entendu, tu penses que...

\- Tu n'as pas de famille avec qui passer les fêtes? Je peux donc te monopoliser darling ~»

Diederich baissa la tête. C'est vrai. Il n'était pas encore marié et n'avait pas de famille avec qui passer ces fêtes après tout. Vincent aurait pu lui dire de venir pour fin décembre. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait fait venir maintenant. «Je...

\- Dis moi Dee.

\- Quoi?

\- A combien estimes-tu notre amitié?

\- P...Quoi?

\- Quelle serait la chose pour laquelle tu me ferais le plus confiance? Que tu voudrais me demander à moi?»

Le germanique plissa les yeux. Une preuve de confiance? Arrêter de l'appeler  _ **Chien**_? Prouver que...Il se mordit la lèvre.  _Prouves-moi que je suis plus qu'un ''loyal chien allemand'' pour toi, que je suis plus que juste un amant occasionnel_. Non. Il n'allait pas demander à Vincent une déclaration d'amour, quel stupide sentimental il ferait. Et rien ne disait qu'il aurait une réponse agréable pour ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup dans le cœur, même si sa relation avec le comte était sincère. Il croisa le regard du lord. Ces yeux d'un bleu magnifique, et son sourire. Une curieuse sensation le glaça. Cette sensation que l'anglais lisait dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Que demanderait-il à Vincent, la plus belle preuve de confiance? Demander d'être son témoin à son mariage? Sauf que de  _1) Ce fichu lord était déjà marié et lui avait déjà demandé ça_. Et de  _2) Lui non et n'avait même pas de fiancée_. Alors quoi?

Le comte sourit, amusé «Dee?»

Une main, chaude et douce, était posée sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, fixa l'homme magnifique dans les yeux, et hésita une nouvelle fois.  _Comment prouver ma confiance? Que demande-t-on à son meilleur ami? Si il me considère comme ça_...Il releva les yeux «Je te demanderais...

\- Hum?

\- D'être le parrain de mon premier enfant. Même s'il n'est pas prêt d'arriver vu que je n'ai même pas de fiancée.»

Vincent ouvrit de grands yeux. Stupéfait. Mais rapidement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tendrement «Ho Dee...vraiment?

\- Mon enfant, quand j'en aurais un ou une...serait en sécurité avec toi si il...» Il s'humecta les lèvres, gêné et mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa propre mort «si il arrivait quelque chose. Rachel et toi prendriez soin de lui...»

L'anglais avait l'air sincèrement étonné. S'attendait-il à autre chose? Mais bien vite un petit rire doux lui échappa, ce n'était pas de la moquerie cependant «Ho...Dee, nous sommes une parfaite équipe...nos idées se rencontrent.

\- Comment ça?

Il se pencha, posant son autre main sur l'épaule du brun et demanda, avec une incroyable douceur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux «Dee, veux-tu bien accepter d'être le parrain de mon fils?»

Diederich ouvrit de grands yeux. Il pensa avoir mal comprit. Un fils? Il savait que Rachel était enceinte et que l'enfant était prévu pour Décembre...mais il n'avait pas pensé que...que... «Il est né?

\- Avant-hier.»

L'allemand cligna des yeux, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres «Vraiment...Rachel va bien?

Parfaitement bien. Elle est juste épuisée. Le médecin et la sage-femme ont recommandé qu'elle garde la chambre jusqu'à Noël. Le bébé lui est en bonne santé. Il a mes yeux. D'un très beau bleu.

\- Monsieur est si modeste.

\- Quand tu seras père, tu comprendras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de me marier un jour Vincent.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Personne ne peut me forcer.

\- Peut-être un jour.

\- Peut-être...»

Mais il n'en était pas certain. Jamais une femme ne l'avait intéressé. Malgré les quelques tentatives de Rachel pour le faire fréquenter sa sœur. Cela avait été un échec total. Déjà parce qu'il était clair qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Même si elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Et il n'avait pas trop aimé être avec elle, une curieuse impression de malaise l'envahissant.

Il aimait quelqu'un. La personne en face de lui à cet instant. Il était certain d'être homosexuel. Et il ne se voyait pas marié.

«Tu ne vas pas finir ta vie seul.

\- Je verrais.»

Vincent soupira et se leva, tendant la main «Viens, je vais te montrer mon fils.»

Diederich obéit et emboîta le pas à son amant et ami, croisant Tanaka qui poussait un chariot avec une théière. «La maîtresse est réveillée.»

Le comte le remercia d'un hochement de tête poli. «Très bien.»

Il ouvrit une porte, faisant entrer le germanique dans une pièce. La grande chambre. Rachel, était assise dans son lit, berçant son enfant dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête, souriante «Diederich, comment vas-tu?

\- Bi...Bien.» Il s'assit docilement sur un fauteuil, à bonne distance du lit.

Vincent haussa un sourcil railleur «Dee, Dee...voyons.» Il prit doucement son fils dans ses bras et alla rejoindre tranquillement son ami, sous le regard doux de sa femme. «Tiens prends le.

\- Je...Je...» il hésitait. Il n'avait jamais tenu d'enfant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, acculé «D'accord.» Le bébé fut mit dans ses bras.

Minuscule, un fin duvet sombre sur le crâne et de jolis yeux bleus. C'était un bébé adorable. Le petit s'agitait, baillant dans sa petite couverture bleue.

«Co...Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Ciel.»

Vincent se pencha, posant une main sur l'épaule solide, son souffle réchauffant son cou pâle, sa joue frôlant ses mèches sombres. Diederich sourit doucement «Il est magnifique.»

La main sur son épaule se resserra légèrement.

Il croisa un regard azur, doux. «Alors Dee, ta réponse?»

_A Combien estimes-tu notre amitié?_

_Quelle est la plus grande preuve de confiance que tu me demanderais?_

_Sois le parrain de mon fils._

Son cœur battit plus vite. Et il murmura, les yeux rivés sur le bébé «J'accepte.»


End file.
